sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryan Adams discography
Canadian singer Bryan Adams has released fourteen studio albums, six compilation albums, two soundtrack albums, four live albums, and sixty-nine singles. After the success of his debut single, "Let Me Take You Dancing" (1979), Adams signed a recording contract with A&M Records. Bryan Adams (1980), his debut album, peaked at number 69 on the [[RPM (magazine)|Canadian RPM Albums Chart]]. Adams followed this with You Want It You Got It (1981), which peaked at number 118 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and was certified gold in Canada. Cuts Like a Knife, his third release, became his first successful work outside Canada. The album charted within the top ten in Canada and the United States and was certified three-times platinum by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) and platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Reckless (1984), his fourth studio album, selling over 12 million copies worldwide and featured the hit singles "Run to You", "Heaven" and "Summer of '69". In 1987, he released Into the Fire, which reached platinum status in the United States and triple-platinum in Canada. Adams entered the 1990s with the release of Waking Up the Neighbours (1991), which contained "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You", the theme song for the film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. The album has sold over 10 million copies worldwide. He also released his first greatest hits compilation, So Far So Good, in 1993. This album topped the charts in nine countries and was certified six-time platinum and five-time platinum by the RIAA and CRIA respectively. His seventh studio album, 18 til I Die, was released in 1996. It sold five million copies worldwide and was certified platinum in the United States." MTV Unplugged, an acoustic live album released in 1997, reached the top ten in four countries while selling two million copies in Europe. Adams' eighth studio album, On a Day Like Today (1998), was certified double-platinum by the CRIA and platinum by the IFPI Platinum Europe Awards. His second compilation album, The Best of Me (1999), sold two million copies in Europe and went three-times platinum in Canada. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) was certified gold by the RIAA and included the hit single "Here I Am". Room Service (2004), his ninth studio album, peaked at number 134 on the Billboard 200 and sold only 44,000 copies in the United States." However, it topped the album charts in Germany and Switzerland. Adams' third greatest hits compilation, Anthology, was released in 2005. 11 (2008), Adams' tenth studio album, peaked at number 80 on the Billboard 200 and became his third number-one album in Canada. Although it did not receive any certifications in Canada or the United Kingdom, the album sold over half-a-million units worldwide." According to the RIAA, Adams' album sales have been certified at 17 million copies while internationally he has sold between 65 and 100 million records and singles worldwide. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Extended plays Singles 1978–1987 1990s } | 1 || 60 || 32 || 53 || — || 66 || — || 32 || 13 || — | |rowspan="3"| On a Day Like Today |- ! scope="row" | "When You're Gone" (with Melanie C) | 13 || 4 || 14 || 14 || 3 || 1 || 8 || 11 || 3 || — | * AUS: Platinum * NOR: Gold * UK: Platinum |- ! scope="row" | "Cloud Number Nine" | rowspan="2"| 1999 | 7 || 67 || 13 || 33 || 16 || 62 || 43 || 26 || 6 || — | |- ! scope="row" | "The Best of Me" | 10 || — || 37 || 65 || — || 67 || — || 31 || 47 || — | | The Best of Me |- |colspan="14" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes single that did not chart or was not released |} 2000s } | rowspan="2"| 2000 | — || 6 || — || 24 || 11 || 21 || 51 || 42 || 1 || — | * AUS: Gold * UK: Silver | Behind the Sun / The Best of Me |- ! scope="row" | "Inside Out" | 17 || — || — || 66 || — || 91 || — || 53 || — || — | | The Best of Me |- ! scope="row" | "Here I Am" |2002 | — || 86 || 12 || 17 || 15 || 30 || 15 || 24 || 5 || 5 | | Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron |- ! scope="row" | "Open Road" | rowspan="2"| 2004 | 1 || — || 35 || 23 || 50 || 28 || — || 17 || 21 || — | | rowspan="5"| Room Service |- ! scope="row" | "Flying" | — || — || — || 68 || — || 86 || — || 51 || 37 || — | |- ! scope="row" | "Room Service" | rowspan="3"| 2005 | — || — || — || 74 || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row" | "This Side of Paradise" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || 20 | |- ! scope="row" | "Why Do You Have to Be So Hard to Love?" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row" | "So Far So Good" | rowspan="2"| 2006 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | rowspan="2"| Anthology |- ! scope="row" | "When You're Gone" (with Pamela Anderson) | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row" | "I Thought I'd Seen Everything" | rowspan="3"| 2008 | 47 || — || 41 || 55 || — || — || — || 52 || 146 || 21 | | rowspan="3"| 11 |- ! scope="row" | "Tonight We Have the Stars" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row" | "She's Got a Way" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row" | "You've Been a Friend to Me" | 2009 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | Old Dogs |- |colspan="14" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes single that did not chart or was not released |} 2010s Notes ** A''' "Let Me Take You Dancing" peaked at 18 on the RPM Dance/Urban Chart, but peaked only at 90 on their singles chart. ** '''B According to co-writer Jim Vallance, "Christmas Time" did not chart on the RPM chart, but instead on a chart known as The Record. ** C''' "On a Day Like Today" peaked at 14 on the Billboard Canadian Singles Chart in 1998. |title=Artist Chart History (singles) – Bryan Adams|work=Billboard|publisher=allmusic|accessdate=2011-11-04 }} ** '''D "Don't Give Up" charted in Canada only on the RPM Dance/Urban chart at 9. See also * Bryan Adams videography * List of diamond-certified albums in Canada References General * Bryan Adams discography ** |title=Main Albums|website=AllMusic|accessdate=September 23, 2010}} ** |title=Compilations|website=AllMusic|accessdate=September 23, 2010}} ** |title=Singles & EPs|website=AllMusic|accessdate=September 23, 2010}} Specific External links * * Category:Discographies of Canadian artists Discography Category:Rock music discographies Category:Pop music discographies